Code Lyoko: Breathing part I
by kat-meditating
Summary: X.A.N.A. has launched an attack that could change Lyoko forever. Odd is on his way, but before he can get there he has an accident with Sissy. She finds the factory and Odd begs Jeremy to let her come to Lyoko. Could he be in love? (finished: nice ending
1. Chapter I

Odd dodged the trees as he ran and talked into his cell phone. "Ok Jeremy I'll be there before you can say X.A.N.A. sucks."  
  
"X.A.N.A. sucks."  
  
"You weren't supposed to say that till I got there."  
  
Sissy stepped out from behind a tree and began to talk. "Hello Odd have you seen Ulrich?"  
  
"Odd! What are you doing in the park?"  
  
"Uh Jim I ...Ahhh!" Odd's foot had caught on a tree root and he fell towards Sissy. He tried to balance himself by grabbing her shoulders, but she was caught completely off guard and she couldn't steady herself or Odd. Their bodies collided in mid air and hit the ground with a thud as Odd's cell phone slid across the grass and slammed into a tree trunk. Odd tried to get up, but his muscles had gone out and he collapsed onto Sissy. He laid there for a minute as he felt her body breathing under his. A strange warmth began to spread from his abs to his thighs and he quickly pushed himself off of Sissy. "Sissy are you ok?"  
  
"Get off me Odd!"  
  
"Alright what exactly were you two dong on the ground?"  
  
"Uhh...."  
  
"Clumsy Odd just tripped and fell on me and completely wrecked my hair!" She tried desperately to work out the tangles with her fingers.  
  
"Alright you two get back to class or your going to be late. And I don't want to see this again. I'm watching you." Jim turned around and walked off.  
  
Odd ran off toward the school, but Sissy went the other way. He ducked into the guy's bathroom and backed up against a stall panting. His heart pounded hard against his chest, but he knew it wasn't from running. Almost everyday he bragged to Jeremy about how great he was in gym. He closed his eyes and he could still feel her breathing under him. This can't be happening, this can't be happening...  
  
"Ulrich dear I've been waiting to talk to you! You must know I can't bear another day without you! Ulrich I... ring huh?"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"X.A.N.A.'s just launched another attack. Come to the factory as soon as possible. Yumi and Odd are already on their way."  
  
"Ok I'll be right there. Well Sissy I guess you'll have to wait even longer before you tell me how much you love me."  
  
"But how did you know?"  
  
"It's obvious," Ulrich replied and walked away.  
  
So he knows! And yet he still ignores me. He's probably going to meet Yumi somewhere. Well this time I'm coming too! She silently crept off to follow him. What is he doing at that sewer drain? She ducked behind a tree as Ulrich disappeared. Hm.... Yumi must be down there. She waited a minute then lifted the lid. She peered into the dark, shuddered and climbed in. Where did the go? Well those must be their skateboards. I guess the scooter is Jeremy's. She smirked, then listened and followed the distant footsteps. 


	2. Chapter II

"Ok guys I'm sending you off to the forest region. Transfer Yumi, transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi, scanner Odd. Virtualization.  
  
Yumi and Odd appeared in Lyoko and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Jeremy."  
  
"Oh hi Ulrich."  
  
"So what's wrong?" "X.A.N.A.'s attack is focused directly on us this time. He's trying to change Lyoko for future attacks. He's already multiplied the number of monsters he can create. Now he has the ability to make armies of them.  
  
"What? Transfer me as soon as I get down there!"  
  
Ulrich ran to the elevator and pushed the down button. As soon as it reached the lower floor he stepped out and walked over to a pod.  
  
"Ok Jeremy."  
  
"Transfer Ulrich. Scanner. Virtualization."  
  
"Hey Ulrich, did Jeremy tell you about..."  
  
"Yeah I know Yumi. Common, Aelita has to get to the activated tower."  
  
"Stay behind us aelita and we'll watch for monsters."  
  
Aelita nodded and they all ran towards the direction of the tower.  
  
Jeremy could hear the elevator coming up to his level. That's impossible. Everybody still has all their life points. The elevator reached his floor and began to open.  
  
"Wow Jeremy. Nice secret place you have here."  
  
"Sissy? What are you doing here?"  
  
Back in Lyoko...................  
  
"Sissy? Why is she in the factory? Jeremy what's going on?"  
  
"Oh no." Everyone looked at Ulrich. "Sissy was pestering me to go out with her right before Jeremy called. She must have followed me."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Knowing Sissy she'll go back and tell everyone," muttered Yumi.  
  
"Maybe not, but who would believe her anyways?"  
  
"Duh, Odd. Jim would. He's been after us for months. Jeremy what the hell is going on?  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Aelita! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Odd."  
  
"It was a mega tank."  
  
"Good grief Yumi I think you mean a herd of mega tanks. X.A.N.A.'s already started making dozens of them. "Common Ulrich, we have to protect Aelita!" 


	3. Chapter III

"You see Jeremy it's simple. Let me into your group of friends and I won't tell anyone about your meetings." Jeremy turned away from her.  
  
"Do you think this is just some sort of gossip club we have?"  
  
"Umm....well...."  
  
"Sissy your wrong. We're trying to protect the world from X.A.N.A. and the only way to do that is to come here and try to stop him by virtualizing and going to Lyoko."  
  
"But you're just playing a video game."  
  
"No Sissy this is real. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich are fighting to protect Aelita. She lives in Lyoko and is the only one who can stop X.A.N.A. directly and reverse the damage he has done, but she can't fight by herself. She needs protection. If you tell anyone we will be investigated and the authorities will put an end to X.A.N.A., but they will also kill Aelita in the process. I can't bring aelita to Earth until I find an anti virus for her." Jeremy clenched his fist. "So why don't you just mind your own business and stay out of ours!"  
  
"Oh... I didn't know."  
  
"Well now you do."  
  
Back in Lyoko........................  
  
"Wow sounds to me like Jeremy just got a load off his chest. Laser arrow!"  
  
"I've never heard Jeremy talk like that!'  
  
"Don't worry, the only thing that ever makes him mad is someone that threatens your existence in someway."  
  
"Oh hmm... that's nice."  
  
"Agelita stay hidden. Heya!"  
  
"There's just too many! Jeremy we need help."  
  
"That's for sure. Yumi has 50 life points left, but you and Ulrich only have 30. Look out behind you Odd!"  
  
"Laser flash! Jeremy this is going to sound crazy, but you have to transfer Sissy to Lyoko!  
  
"What?" Everyone stopped.  
  
"I'm serous. We need all the help we can get. If we don't do something X.A.N.A. will change Lyoko forever and Aelita will be destroyed." Jeremy watched Aelita run from tree to tree trying to hide and his face softened.  
  
"Ok. I'll do it. But it will take me awhile because I have to fill her in on the details, run a scan on her, and set up a program for her.'  
  
"That's fine. We'll keep fighting until you're ready." Jeremy looked up from the computer.  
  
"Well Sissy, I guess your one of us now. Sissy?" She just starred at the monitor her eyes blank. Odd... he stood up for me. But why?  
  
Back in Lyoko...........................  
  
"Odd what are you trying to do?"  
  
"What? We needed help and Sissy is already here since she followed you. Besides she's always wanted to be our friend, and she's really not so bad."  
  
"Does Odd see something in Sissy that we don't?"  
  
"He must. Triangulate!" 


	4. Chapter IV

"So I have to fight some sort of monsters?"  
  
"Yep if you want to be one of us you do."  
  
"Alright, but what do I fight with?"  
  
"You will have a weapon similar to your cheerleading baton, only it will have bayonets on both ends so be careful. You can also deflect lasers by twirling it."  
  
"Is it going to hurt if I get hit?"  
  
"Well to some extent yes. However once you lose your life points you will automatically be devirtualized and come back to Earth unharmed. It's easy to lose points though so you have to be really careful. Ulrich only has 10 life points left. If Odd and Yumi lose their life points it will be up to you."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there to guide you step by step. You will be able to hear my voice in Lyoko. Remember...you have to protect Aelita at all times."  
  
"I understand. I'll head for the scanners now."  
  
"One more thing." Sissy stopped and turned around. "You have another... well, sort of power I guess you could say. The ability to restore life points. Once you get to Lyoko you must build up everyone's life points to 100 again. Just take each person one at a time and hide behind a tree so the crabs and blocks won't see you and destroy you first."  
  
"But how do I do that?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
"Yumi look out!" A crab had snuck up on Yumi and fired a laser that hit her in the stomach.  
  
"Uh....ohhhh" She dropped to the ground as the crab prepared to finish her off. Fueled by anger and worry for Yumi, Ulrich ran towards the monster and plunged his sword into its eye. "Impact!" He grabbed Yumi and jumped to the side as the crab exploded.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Jeremy we can't keep fighting like this for long."  
  
"I've just sent Sissy to the scanner."  
  
"A lot of good she's going to do."  
  
"Hey! Sissy's not a wimp."  
  
"Oh yeah sure. She'll be all over Ulrich anyways so she won't even have time to fight. She'll be busy flirting." Yumi clenched her teeth.  
  
"Actually you my find her more helpful than you think. I scanned her DNA just a few minutes ago. It's really weird. I'm still figuring some of it out, but it seems that Sissy has a gene that can heal people very rapidly, not only in the real world, but in Lyoko too.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's right. Sissy can restore each of you to 100 life points."  
  
Odd snickered. "I told you she wasn't worthless." Ulrich narrowed his eyes at Odd for a moment, trying to see what he was thinking. Something weird is going on, I know it! 


	5. Chapter V

"Alright Sissy you ready?"  
  
"Uh huh." She stepped into the scanner as she rubbed her sweaty palms on her thighs.  
  
"Transfer Sissy, scanner Sissy. Virtualization. The force of an unknown wind blew into Sissy's face and whipped her hair back. She slowly appeared in Lyoko and dropped to the ground. "Ugh!"  
  
"Ok guys, she's here."  
  
"Wow. Sissy looks really...great!"  
  
Yumi glanced at Ulrich and raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong with Odd?"  
  
"Fantastic. He must have a crush on Sissy."  
  
"You've got to be joking."  
  
"No I'm not. Look at the way he's drooling."  
  
Sissy glanced at her surroundings then took a look at herself. Her headband was gone and she was wearing black shorts. She noticed that there were some sort of weird gloves on her arms that looked like they had been cut off at the wrist. She had on a dark blue sleeveless shirt that was loose fitting except for the place where two striped were. It was very tight in those spots, which made it hard for her to breathe. Then she realized...there was nothing TO breathe.  
  
"Uh, Jeremy?"  
  
"Yeah Sissy?"  
  
"Umm... why can't I breathe?" She started to panic and she gasped for air. "Don't worry, you don't need air when you're virtual. You'll get used to it. Sissy on your left is a block. Use your bayonet to spear it." Uneasily she took the baton out of its holder on her back.  
  
"Watch out Sissy it's getting ready to fire. Deflect the rays by twirling the baton."  
  
"Um Jeremy I ...Ahhh!" A flash of pain shot through her arm and she became dizzy as she dropped to her knees.  
  
"Sissy! "Odd ran toward her. "Laser arrow!" The shot hit the block on the eye and it exploded.  
  
"Sissy you have to restore their life points now!" Her vision cleared and she saw Odd running towards her. She grabbed his hand and led him behind a tree.  
  
"Ok Sissy remember what I showed you and be quick."  
  
She pushed Odd against the tree and placed her hand on his collarbone. Odd smiled inwardly and for the first time in his life he liked being bossed around a little by sissy. She closed her eyes and began to pray in another language. He could feel her muscles tense up as she frowned in concentration. Her skin began to illuminate and he could feel the eerie glow on his neck. Sissy's chanting became louder as a small cold fire lit itself in her palm. She suddenly yelled her last word and snapped open her eyes. They had turned to cold blue ice. Odd gasped and Sissy thrusted her power out of her hand and into his throat. The force of it slammed Odd against the tree and held him there. He felt the cold energy hurl itself from his neck through his body. He could feel his strength returning.  
  
"Great job Sissy that's enough. Odd you now have 100 life points again." Sissy forced her last bit of power into Odds throat and dropped her hand wearily. Odd fell to the ground and looked at Sissy. Her eyes turned black again and a look of fatigue crossed her face  
  
"Sissy are you ok?"  
  
She parted her mouth slightly and whispered "No...." 


	6. Chapter VI

"Odd I don't..." She could feel the world rocking under her as Odd tried to talk to her. She sort of nodded, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. A white light suddenly rushed to her eyes and unable to control herself, her knees went out and she collapsed. Odd caught her and set her gently on the ground.  
  
"Hey Jeremy what's wrong with Sissy?"  
  
"This isn't something I bargained for. Her fainting is a result of the process necessary to generate the extra life points. It really drained her. Odd frowned and looked down. Not only that every time she restores someone else she loses 30 life points of her own. She should be waking up in a minute."  
  
"No! Ahh, stop!" Odd looked up. A mega tank had finally found Aelita.  
  
"Odd go protect Aelita, she needs you!"  
  
Sissy fluttered her eyes open. "Go Odd, I'm fine." She sat up and immediately wished she hadn't. Her eyes grew dark and she could only see through a small slit. She looked in front of her noticing that Yumi and Ulrich were almost done fighting. Odd just looked at her. "Well go, I'm not gona die or anything. She stood up and pulled out her baton. "In fact I'll help you."  
  
"Ok let's go. You sneak up behind him. I'll attack from the front." Odd ran in front of Aelita. "Leave her alone!" Odd fired his weapon but the tank closed and rolled back so his laser just bounced off the enemies surface. Then it saw Sissy. It opened again as it's eye began to glow red.  
  
"Ugh, ahh! She jumped into the air and sank her bayonet into its eye. She pulled it out and hopped off, happy that she had destroyed it. She watched the debris that had once been a mega tank fly into the air.  
  
"Thank you for saving me," Aelita breathed.  
  
Sissy shrugged. "It was easy. Ya know I think I'm really gona like this Lyoko stuff."  
  
"Ulrich!" They turned around in time to see Ulrich fall into the puddle of green poison that had cost him his last life points. His form slowly chipped away and disappeared."  
  
"Oh no I forgot about Ulrich. I...I didn't get to him in time. I couldn't save him."  
  
Odd winced a little at Sissy's extreme worry and obvious affection over his friend. She must still have feelings for him. Of course Odd what did you expect, you idiot? That she would forget about Ulrich and just start liking you? No, you have to win her over. You have to be a better fighter than Ulrich. You have to be funnier than Ulrich. He smirked. Well that's not really a problem. But overall you have to be really nice to Sissy. That's the only way.  
  
"Don't worry about him. We have to help Yumi. Aelita Stay here. Sissy common. She began to unsheathe her baton, but Odd stopped her. "You just chill and get Yumi. I'll protect you." She smiled.  
  
"Hey ugly!" The hornet turned around. "If you were looking for a funeral you just found one. Laser arrow!"  
  
"Yumi, Yumi!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Over here." Sissy beckoned her into the forest as Odd distracted what was left of the swarm. "Come her I need to restore your life points. Stand like this, close to the tree." She tried to pull her arm to guide her, but Yumi twisted loose and backed away. "Yumi! Do what I tell you to! Just trust me, ok?"  
  
"Trust you? Why should I trust you?" Sissy glared at her and then kicked her in the side. This caught Yumi off guard and she stumbled backwards as Sissy pushed her against the bark.  
  
"Hey!" Thoroughly annoyed Yumi tried to free herself from Sissy's grasp. Sissy's eyes changed color and she found the strength to hold Yumi to the tree.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. Why should I trust you?"  
  
"So we can protect Aelita!" she screamed and released her power. 


	7. Chapter VII

"Hey Ulrich, welcome back to Earth."  
  
"I'm sorry Jeremy I just couldn't make it. How's everyone doing?"  
  
"Well, Odd just killed the rest of the monsters and Sissy is almost done helping Yumi. You know she's turning out to be really good on Lyoko."  
  
"Yeah, well she better not tell anyone about it."  
  
"I don't think Sissy would intentionally tattle on us now that she's fought in Lyoko herself."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Especially since her and Odd seem to be pretty good buddies now." He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Poor Odd."  
  
"Poor Odd? I think he's enjoying it." Ulrich watched the green and yellow blocks that represented his friends on Jeremy's screen. They began to run towards the tower. What was happening to his friend? Jeremy seemed to sense Ulrich's sadness.  
  
"Ulrich, just think of it this way. If Sissy and Odd get something going she won't pester you anymore."  
  
"Yeah." Ulrich laughed.  
  
Back in Lyoko..............  
  
"The pulsations are getting stronger. We can't be far way."  
  
"There's the tower, just up ahead."  
  
"Wait." Yumi spread out her fan. "This is too easy. Where are all the monsters? They should be guarding the activated tower."  
  
Sissy began to walk forward. "Oh common. We probably killed all the monsters already. And if we didn't they are probably on their way, so let's hurry and beat them to the tower." Sissy's foot suddenly struck the ground and twisted. She lost her balance, but instead of hitting the ground she passed right through it. The image flickered revealing the void.  
  
"The grounds an illusion! X.A.N.A. tried to trick us!"  
  
Sissy desperately grasped the edge of the cliff. "Odd! Help me!"  
  
Oh no, Sissy! "Hang on!" Odd ran to the cliff and grabbed Sissy's wrist. "Here, give me your other hand!" Odd pulled Sissy up on the ground and she laid there panting.  
  
"That was horrible!" She shivered and pushed herself up with her elbows.  
  
"Are you ok?" Odd looked down at her with concerned eyes.  
  
"Odd I..." She jumped up and clasped her hands around his neck. She buried her face in his chest and her shoulders began to shake. Odd stood there hopelessly confused as to what he should do. She lifted her eyes and pressed her lips to his ear. The warmth of her face against his sent a chill of excitement down his spine, and her words rang in his ears. "Thank you Odd, for saving my life. I won't forget it. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Umm, guys we still have to get Aelita to the tower. Yumi's voice snapped Odd and Sissy back to the real world. They blushed and Sissy let go of Odd.  
  
"I thought they made a cute couple." Odd's blush deepened and Sissy quickly changed the subject. "Well, how are we going to get to the other side?"  
  
Aelita kneeled and folded her hands together. The sound of her voice suddenly penetrated the forest. She held a simple note and a log began to appear in front of them. It stretched over the void to the other side, where the tower was. Aelita stopped and opened her eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that!"  
  
"Ya learn something new everyday, huh? Let's go. I'll lead the way, then Aelita, Sissy and last of all Yumi." They carefully stepped onto the log and slowly began to inch their way forward. 


	8. Chapter VIII

"Hey Yumi! How's everyone doing?"  
  
"Fine Odd!"  
  
"Great, we're almost there! Careful Aelita." Odd hoped off the log and helped his friends down. "Ok Aelita, go!" She slowly stepped through the tower as a sense of calm washed over her. She walked onto the platform as the rings lit up, one by one.  
  
"So Sissy how did you like your first day of being virtual?" Yumi laughed. "I remember how weird it felt on my first day. Get ready to go back in time." Sissy was surprised at how nice Yumi sounded. Maybe she doesn't hate me after all.  
  
"Code Lyoko flashed onto the screen inside the tower as Jeremy hit the enter key. "Return to the past...."  
  
Odd hoped Sissy was waiting for him. He walked through the trees to the spot where he had seen her before. She was leaning up against one and starring straight ahead. Relief washed over him, but was quickly replaced by a new rush of nervousness. Yes! I mean no! I mean... Oh man, what do I say to her?  
  
She looked to her right and stepped out in front of him. "Umm...hey."  
  
"Yeah hey." Odd laughed nervously, but it sounded more like a choke. "Well at least I won't be falling on you this time! He he he....um..."  
  
Sissy's face turned angry. "Oh yeah and who say's you're not?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Urg. Do I have to spell everything out for you?" She grabbed his shoulders and yanked him down on top of her. Odd's eyes grew wide and Sissy arched an eyebrow. A sudden impulse clouded his mind and he knew there was something he had to do.  
  
Sissy blushed and looked away, but Odd reached out and turned her face back to him. They held each other's gaze for a moment, then Odd closed his eyes and leaned forward. Their lips parted slightly then interlocked together as their mouth connected and became one. Their tongues met and seemed to embrace each other in the sudden warmth.  
  
I hope I know what I'm doing...  
  
Oh my gosh. He's better than Ulrich...  
  
Odd took Sissy's head in his hands and combed his fingers through her hair as he pressed his lips deeper, intensifying the kiss. She ran her nails over his chest sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body.  
  
They paused for a moment to catch their breath. Odd began kissing Sissy's neck as she gasped and breathed harder. He leaned in again as he slipped his tongue in and out of Sissy's mouth enjoying the warmth and taste. He forgot how inexperienced he was and let his tongue take control. They completely forgot everything but themselves and the sweet kiss they were sharing.  
  
"Hey! What are you kids doing on the ground?" A harsh voice jerked Sissy and Odd back to reality. They broke off from each other and looked up. Their entire class had huddled around them to stare. Some had looks of disgust on their face, others shock, and a few were smiling, wide eyed and excited. Sissy glanced at everyone and a look of horror crossed her face.  
  
When my father finds out I'm dead!  
  
Odd developed a dark blush and got off of Sissy. "Hey, you guys aren't gonna tell anyone, are you?" Emily giggled. "Heck no, this has been the best thing that's happened around here for months!"  
  
Sissy suddenly heard footsteps behind her. "Odd its Jim!"  
  
He looked at the overweight P.E. teacher racing towards them. "You wanna make a run for it?" Odd held his hand out to Sissy and she took it with a squeeze. "Alright let's go! Excuse me, look out, don't mind us were just running for our lives."  
  
'You kids get back here now! This is not a makeout party it's the school grounds! Get back here! Yeah, I saw you slobber all over the principal's daughter Odd! You can run but you can't hide from me! Ha ha ha!  
  
He led Sissy around people and trees as she laughed and ran faster to keep up. They crossed the frame of the door and entered the school. They stood there panting as Odd began to laugh. "Well there's another boring day gone." Sissy smirked. "Maybe not."  
  
She walked up to him and put her hand on his chest acting like she was going to kiss him. Odd closed his eyes but Sissy laughed and pushed him into a nearby container of cleaning chemicals, washrags, and mops. He stumbled back and ran right into it. Bleach went flying and a lump of it landed on his purple shirt staining it white. Bottles clanked as they hit the floor and one of the mops landed right on Odd's head. An angry janitor appeared. Sissy ran down the hall and turned the corner but her laughter carried back to his ears.  
  
"Sissy wait!" he got to his feet and began limping down the hall with the bucket still stuck on his foot. It made clanging sounds every time he took a step. Students peeked their head around the classroom door to watch him pull at his foot in exasperation and fall on his butt.  
  
Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich had seen the whole episode, kiss and all, from a great spot. The tree right above the place where Odd had "slobbered all over the principal's daughter." When everyone cleared out they hoped down from the branches.  
  
"Where did Odd learn to kiss like that?" Yumi looked stunned.  
  
"I think he was making it up as he went along."  
  
"Oh common Ulrich, they weren't that bad together."  
  
"Jeremy's right. I thought they were kinda cute." She snickered.  
  
Ulrich stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked. "It won't last." Yumi frowned.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Some relationships are just short term." She saw the beginnings of a smile on his face. He turned to her and she caught his gaze. "But others..." he said softly as he stared at her, "But other relationships are forever Yumi, others are forever."  
  
The End  
  
Until part two... 


End file.
